1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inhibitor for bone resorption comprising indole derivatives as an active ingredient, said indole derivatives having activity for inhibiting bone resorption which is useful for treating osteoporosis.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Osteoporosis is a morbidity or disease of bone showing symptom when bone reduction is more than some degree. The main symptoms are kyphosis or fractures of the dorsolumbar bone, body of vertebra, neck of femur, distal extremity of radius, rib, proximal extremity of humerus or the like. Various causes of osteoporosis are given, such as endocrinopathy or nutritional disorder. Conventional therapeutic agents for osteoporosis are estrogen, calcitonin, vitamin D and calcium.
The above-mentioned therapeutic agents, however, exhibit insufficient effect, since said agents are limited as to subjects suitable for treatment and are uncertain in effect.
Somo indole derivatives have been disclosed in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 19(2), pp.263-272 (1971); J. Org. Chem., Vol.37, No. 24, pp.3755-3770 (1972); J. Org. Chem., Vol. 38, No. 18, pp.3077-3084 (1973) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,883. However, their activities for inhibiting bone resorption are not known.